A conventional heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) transducer typically includes at least a waveguide, a near-field transducer (NFT), a main pole and a coil for energizing the main pole. The conventional HAMR transducer uses light, or energy, received from a conventional laser in order to write to a magnetic recording media. Light from the laser is incident on and coupled into the waveguide. Light is guided by the conventional waveguide to the NFT 20 near the ABS. The NFT focuses the light to magnetic recording media (not shown), such as a disk. This region is thus heated. The main pole is energized and field from the pole tip is used to write to the heated portion of the recording media.
Although the conventional HAMR transducer functions, there are drawbacks. During use, the NFT and surrounding region, including the main pole tip and waveguide, may be subjected to very high temperatures. As a result, the structure and performance of the NFT, waveguide and/or write pole may be degraded. Performance and reliability of the conventional HAMR transducer may thus be adversely affected.